


Iron Kid

by EllaBella23



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBella23/pseuds/EllaBella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost 9 years ago Tony Stark and Pepper Pots may have accidentally forgotten to use protection, and 9 months later a baby girl was born. Pepper was killed only 2 years after her daughter's birth leaving Tony alone not knowing how to raise a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic in a very long time, don't judge me too harshly. Minor IM3 spoiler, don't read if you don't wanna know. This is only two or three chapters right now, but I'm leaving it open ended so that I can maybe add more.

Tony couldn't help but smile every time he heard Marie giggle. She may have been an accident, but Tony would always regard his daughter as the greatest accident of his life. The eight year old girl sat up in bed, her ratty teddy bear clutched in her arm held tight to her chest, and her very own Iron Man plush doll, complete with Arc Reactor night light that Tony had made him self, in the middle of it’s chest in her hand. She looked up at her dad with crystal blue eyes, the precise color her mother’s had been. “Daddy how come your heart glows?” she asked him. It was a question she had thought of a thousand times, but she had never quite figured out the right way to ask her dad that question.

Tony thought it over for a moment, how exactly do you explain to an 8 year old that there are shards of shrapnel from a weapon that had tried to kill you 12 years ago working their way towards your heart and the Arc Reactor in his chest was the only thing keeping that from happening? The simple answer is that you don’t. But he couldn't ever ignore a question from Marie. Especially when he looked at her with those eyes, Pepper’s eyes. “Well, a few years ago my heart stopped working properly and this is the only thing keeping it working so that I can stay alive.”

Marie thought it over for a split second before saying, “Okay!” Tony often forgot how easily kids can accept things like that. She looked at him again, like she was pondering something. “Daddy, are you really a super hero? Uncle Happy says you’re a super hero, but Uncle Rhoadey just says that you have cool toys.”

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that. He smiled at his daughter, gently taking her Iron Man doll from her hands and looking it over. “I’m a superhero with cool toys.” he responded easily with a smile.

“Daddy, can I be a superhero too?” Marie asked eagerly. “Uncle Happy said that you let mommy be a superhero once. I wanna be a super hero too.” Marie was practically bouncing on her bed at this point. Pepper was killed when Marie was only 2 years old, so she didn't even remember her mother, but Tony could never forget the way Pepper would look at their daughter, and how well she took care of her. Tony never imagined having to take care of a kid on his own. For two years he kept hiring nanny after nanny to take care of Marie because he simply didn't know how to take care of a little girl. He finally gave up on trying to keep a nanny and decided it was time to try to be an actual father, a much better father than his had been. 

“Well, Marie, when I let your mother be a superhero, it was under very special circumstances. See, her life was in danger and I had to protect her.” Marie’s face dropped, she knew that an explanation like that was her father’s equivalent of saying no. But, Tony couldn't stand to see her little face look so sad. “Plus, you’re far to little to be a superhero, you wouldn't even fit into my suits. Maybe when you’re older.”

“But daddy!” Marie whined. Tony gave her a stern look, Marie knew he hated when she whined. She backed off instantly. "Please?" She asked giving him her best puppy dog face. She always knew exactly which buttons to push to get her way, it almost was too easy for her. 

Tony couldn't help but give in. "I'll think about it." He said with a small smile. 

"Daddy, I want my own Iron man Suit!" Marie said bouncing again, her curly dark hair bouncing with her.

"I guess we might be able to do that." He said after thinking it over for a second, it actually wouldn't be a terrible idea, it would keep her safe, and that was what was most important to him. 

"Can we build it right now? Please?" Marie said starting to climb out of her bed.

"It sounds to me like someone is trying to avoid her bed time." Tony said smiling as he wrapped one arm around her and pulled the tiny girl back into her bed. She smiled up at him, she couldn't deny that that was exactly what she was trying to do. "How about tomorrow?"

"I guess that will be ok." She said with fake exasperation. She crawled back under the covers with her plush dolls tight in her arm. Tony kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. 

"Goodnight, Princess." He said with a smile.

"Good night, daddy." Marie said yawning. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony said softly as he turned off the light and shut the door.


End file.
